Iguales
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado, se dio cuenta de que eran iguales. *Spoilers*


Igual.

Todo este asunto se sentía igual, o casi igual, un joven niño que estaba solo, no tenía padres (bueno, tenía un padre, pero era malvado, así que no contaba).

Kai al principio había odiado al pequeño niño con sudadera esquelética, debido a que era un malcriado, "malvado" y trataba de hacerle daño a las personas de ninjago, énfasis en "trataba", el ninja de fuego pronto se había dado cuenta de que no era ninguna de esas cosas, bueno, tal vez malcriado sí o maleducado en todo caso, pero no malvado.

De alguna forma había visto a través de él, en sus ojos se podía ver la necesidad, la tristeza y la soledad

Esas emociones que alguna vez le habían agobiado día y noche a él y a su hermana, y todavía aún, en algunos momentos, cuándo se veía al espejo podía ver en un flash como esas emociones le pasaban velozmente por los ojos, tanto a él, a su hermana y al chico.

Sintió pena por el niño, apenas con once años y ya estaba solo, sin amigos, sin familiares (de nuevo, su padre no contaba), sin nadie a su lado, y fue de esta forma en la que Kai se dio cuenta de que en realidad le simpatizaba el niño, debido a que sus errores, abrir las tumbas de los serpentine fue debido al dolor y la necesidad que había en su interior, y el maestro del fuego lo entendía bien, quizás, demasiado bien.

El había sentido lo mismo cuando su madre había muerto, poco tiempo después de que su pequeña hermana naciera, nunca sintió odio hacia ella, todo lo contrario, amaba a su hermana menor.

Pero esos sentimientos siempre desaparecían cuando veía a su hermana, hace tiempo era la única razón por la que día a día se levantaba y todavía lo hacía, pero ahora tenía otra motivación, salvar a los ciudadanos de ninjago, los primeros días después de quedar huérfanos fue por eso, por su hermana, y esa fue la razón por la que no se atrevió a llorar en el funeral de su padre, el ninja comprendía a Lloyd hasta cierto punto.

Pero no comprendía la soledad absoluta que el chico sentía.

El siempre había tenido a alguien a su lado, su madre, su padre, su hermana, inclusive un gato que tuvieron de mascota cuando eran pequeños.

En cambio, Lloyd estuvo solo casi toda su vida, fue abandonado frente a esa "escuela/instituto" del mal, su padre no le demostraba mucho amor (¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si era un ser de maldad y oscuridad?), los demás niños le ignoraban o maltrataban y su madre... su madre le había abandonado.

Por un tiempo se preguntó porque Wu no había cuidado al chico desde el principio, se pudieron haber evitado muchos problemas, pero de igual forma, todo sería diferente, cuando escuchó la explicación de Misako, internamente sintió furia.

¿Cómo era posbile que una madre pudiera abandonar deliberadamente a su hijo?, ninguna madre en su sano juicio lo haría, pero tiempo después comprendió sus razones, aunque, aun así le molestaba.

Conforme se fue enterando de la vida del chico, el joven ninja se hizo una promesa así mismo, no dejaría que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño al joven, ya había sufrido demasiado, pero, dentro de él, sabía que no podía protegerlo de todo.

Eso se demostró en la batalla contra el Overlord, en verdad quería luchar contra él al lado del chico, pero debía de mantener a salvo a su hermana corrupta, así que decidió dejarlo ir, nunca se arrepintió de esa decisión, y menos cuando observó cómo se reunía con su padre, sintió celos después de esa batalla, al ver a todos los ninjas con sus padres, se sintió... deprimido, esa noche que festejaron todos salió del Bounty con su hermana a ver la estrellas y hacerse compañía, nadie se molestó en ir a buscarlos.

Cuando Zane murió supo que no podía proteger ni a Lloyd ni a Nya del dolor que estaban sintiendo en sus corazones en ese momento, pero eso no significaba que no iba a intentar consolarlos, y funcionó, durante un de poco tiempo, finalmente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darles a todos su propio espacio, y es por eso que se separaron.

Decir que estaba encantado cuando Lloyd decidió reunirlos a todos ellos era poco decir, se sentía orgulloso, orgulloso de como el chico deseaba tanto unir a su familia y la importancia que le daba a su unión con los ninjas.

También trató de proteger al niño en el torneo de los elementos, es decir, esos tipos eran rudos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que el chico no le necesitaba, bueno, quizás un poco pero no tanto, ya no era un niño , y cambió su atención al enamoramiento que tenía en Skylor... y encontrar a Zane, claro, eso era lo principal.

Cuando Garmadon se sacrificó fue capaz de percibir todo el dolor, angustia y tristeza que emanaban tanto de Lloyd como de Misako y Wu, pero ambos viejos se tenían entre ellos, así que decidió concentrarse en Lloyd, después de todo, Skylor había decidido regresar al restaurante de su padre, por lo que ayudaría tanto al "Greeny" como así mismo.

Si bien su relación se había fortalecido después de haberlo salvado de ese volcán en erupción, finalmente fue bastante obvio la hermandad que estos dos compartían, siendo comparada solo con la de Kai y Nya o Garmadon y Wu.

Esa es la razón por la que trataba así al chico, por eso le reconfortaba en cuanto a la pérdida de su padre, y es por eso que sintió como su corazón se rompía cuando Lloyd le pedía ayuda atrapado en su propio cuerpo, ahora poseído por Morro, por eso se había negado a subir al Bounty, y es por eso por lo que había tenido pesadillas.

Todo por culpa de Lloyd.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ellos eran iguales.

* * *

 **Desde hace tiempo quería escribir un fic de ninjago y esto es lo que ha salido, espero les guste, acepto críticas constructivas ;)**

 **Y no, esto no es greenflame, me gusta el ship, pero este one-shot no es acerca de eso.**


End file.
